Cream's Easter Adventure
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: Cream is growing up so fast, now as a big girl and due to her mom struggling to finish getting the easter party ready she has to hide the eggs on her own. Well not entirely on her own, she's got her buddy Cheese, but it was a big responcibility for her. Night is swiftly approaching, time is running out.


Cream's Easter Mission

 **Author Notes: Easter one shot week~ And you know, I'm planning to spread my horizons a bit and hope things go according to plan. So we experience a little experiment with one of my favorite Sonic characters~ I do not own Sonic.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

It was just about sunset. Hues of oranges and pinks covering the clear sky, as one little girl just about finishes setting up her bag. **"Are you sure you'll be able to do it Cream?"** The young child's mother stands at the door frame, her expression one of concern.

Not that one could blame her, after all this would be Cream's first Easter setting up the eggs on her own. **"Yes mother, i'll be fine."** It was a family tradition, where Cream's mother would invite over loved ones for a Easter Eve party and sleepover.

With the annual night time egg hunt. The mother daughter duo would take all the hard boiled eggs they decorated earlier within the week and scatter them all over the yard, making sure to hide them in every nook and cranny.

This year was different however, this time the young rabbit would be doing the mission alone. As her mother had been running a bit behind on setting up for the party and cooking.

Cream was only six years old, which was quite a surprise to those who meet her for the first time. Many a times people have complemented on her mature and polite behavior. It was quite the contrast to what was being seen now.

She was practically bouncing off the walls in excitement as her little chao friend Cheese fluttered about, just as excited. **"Be careful you two, and try to be a sneaky as possible with hiding the eggs. Last thing we want is Sonic to easily out speed everyone with the majority of the eggs like what he did two years ago."**

All of them giggled at the memory, Sonic tended to be competitive especially with the special prizes that came with the egg hunt. Actually it was because of Sonic that Cream's mom constantly had to change things up each year.

 **"Oh yes, that was the first time I got to help. He found all of my eggs."** Then the year before, they had done an egg hunt the morning of Easter and Sonic decided to prank everyone before it started.

He swindled his friends while they were distracted from looking at one another. Each and every single one of them, Minus the hostess and daughter got a horrible doodle on the face.

Certainly a year of photos for the album. **"Ok mom, i'm off!"** With her ears she flaps over to give her loving parent a kiss on the cheek. **"Have fun you two."** With a happy chirp Cheese follows his friend, and together both advance towards the backyard.

There were a lot of good places to hide eggs, as there were many toys in the wide space. It was practically a mini playground. **"Let's split up Cheese! You do that side, and I'll do this one!"**

High and low, within the little playhouse and even slightly buried under a pile of leaves, one by one each and every single brightly colored egg was strategically placed. With the warm rays of the sun beginning to reign Cream was starting to feel very confident as she finally reached the last and most important egg.

 **"Hmm where should I put this one Cheese? Mom says this one is the big prize egg this year."** Though the quantity changes every year, the big prize egg was the most valuable one to find, as the victor would receive twenty-five dollars.

Decorated with hearts, carefully drawn with her name written in cursive, gently dipped in blue and purple dye. It would be a hard one to find in the dead of night. The little chao looks about the area, careful not to disturb his already well tucked treasures. Then it comes to him. With wide eyes he claps and flutters forth.

At the edge of the yard was a tall oak tree, covered with little home made bird houses. **"Hmm? Oh! You want to put it there?"** Humming to herself she makes her way towards the abandoned little huts, dampaning her mood a bit.

She wasn't too surprised though. Easter was earlier then usual then normal this year, and mother nature decided to keep the winter season going a bit longer. Spots were still covered in clumps of snow and ice.

Clinging to the frozen buds and branches. She wished spring would really, truly come. It felt so quiet and lifeless without hearing the birds cheep and flowers bloom. Shaking away the thoughts she comes to her decision.

 **"Let's put it here."** Reaching a bit, she stuffs the egg into one of the bird house holes. **"There we're done~ Let's head back in!"** Victorious the two high five one another and rushes back in to tell everyone the good news just as dusk sets in.

With a job well done, the pair of friends kick back eating a chocolate treat while Cream's mom and friends rampaged all over the lawn. With a content sigh they gaze up at the stars, marveling on what a fun day it's been. **"I already can't wait for next year~"** Maybe her mother would let her set up the eggs again.

Although there was a problem. **"What? No one found the prize egg?!"** Cream giggled from her seat, still eating her treat. **"Cream honey...you did hide it in the yard right?"** She couldn't believe it.

 **"Yes mother! It's still here~"** She definitely could get used to this. **"Ugh where is it!? Come one Cream give us a hint!"** Suddenly she heard hooing, and then she smiled, looking up at the tree. An owl had nestled in the tree and it seemed one of them took possession of the prize egg.

the end~

 **Author Notes: Another one shot complete yay~ I feel really sentimental for some reason as a lot of my one shots for this holiday is based on real things I used to do. We had a nighttime egg hunt one year and it was awesome!**

 **And then we had another year where we couldn't find the awesome prize egg. Even my father who hid it, forgot where it was and it wasn't found until two months later~ Ahh the memories. Well with that, thanks for reading. Please feel free to fav/follow/review if you liked it, tchao for now folks!**


End file.
